


Entre saludos y despedidas

by Markofheaven



Category: Supernatural Novels - Various, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markofheaven/pseuds/Markofheaven
Summary: Dicen que el amor todo lo puede y está destinado para todos, pero ¿Podrá el amor soportar tiempo, distancia y personas?.





	1. La historia sin sentido.

**Author's Note:**

> Nuevo Fanfic (Bueno relativamente lo tengo escrito desde hace 2 años y "nomás" no me animé a publicarlo... hasta ahora OuO ) Espero les guste. Denle muchos Kudos y comenten :*  
> Atte.  
> Mark of Heaven ;)

“11:59:57, 11:59:58, 11:59:59…  ya es medianoche…” dijo Castiel mientras estaba acostado en la cama y miraba el reloj que estaba enfrente suyo el cual era visible por aquella hermosa luna llena que ingresaba clandestinamente por su ventana y poniéndose de pie se a cercó a ella.

La vista de la ciudad que la ventana y la luz lunar le brindaban era simplemente maravillosa. Castiel recorrió de izquierda a derecha con la mirada todo el paisaje, podía ver los edificios del norte con las luces de oficina aún prendidas, al este los reflectores que anunciaban un espectáculo en el teatro, al oeste las luces de la carretera que conducían hasta el observatorio de la ciudad y debajo de el podía ver como las luces de los automóviles recorrían la autopista principal.

Castiel decidió dar la vuelta hacía el interior de su dormitorio, fijó la mirada en la puerta por unos segundos, al parecer estaba esperando que algo pasara pero al no tener el resultado que quería regresó a la cama y se envolvió con las sábanas.

“seguramente nadie se acordó… ultimadamente todo se olvidan de que existo” Dijo mientras con un bostezo aseguraba que la siesta tendría una segunda ronda pero un el sentimiento de tristeza se reflejó en los ojos de Castiel, quien antes de entregar su cuerpo al sueño, derramó una lágrima.

Las horas pasaron cual segundos y Castiel en un abrir y cerrar de ojos despertó por la presión que su hermana Hannah estaba ejerciendo sobre su abdomen.

“Sorpresa Castiel” exclamó la joven de cabellos negros y lacios.

“Veo que no podías esperar por molestar a Castiel “dijo James quién se levantaba de la cama que estaba en el otro extremo del dormitorio.

“¿Por qué no debería hacerlo?...  si hoy es un día muy especial para los dos” contestó Hannah al otro joven mientras se bajaba de la cama

“El hecho de que hoy sea nuestro cumpleaños no quiere decir que tengas la libertad de entrar a nuestra recámara y realizar un intento de fracturar mis costillas” Dijo Castiel a la joven quién al escuchar el regaño agachó la cabeza.

“De todos modos… feliz cumpleaños Castiel y James” Dijo la joven mientras se encaminaba a la puerta. Castiel y James sintiendo culpa llamaron a la joven para que volviera, ambos la abrazaron y besaron su frente.

“Gracias por acordarte” Dijeron al mismo tiempo los jóvenes.

Hannah sonrió a los chicos y los acercó hacia ella para así besar sus mejillas.  “Saben algo, sólo estamos los cuatro y según la nota que está en el refrigerador ustedes tienen que hacer nuestro desayuno” dijo la joven con un tono burlón y se marchó de la habitación.

Los jóvenes se miraron por unos segundos con una expresión de ¿ _puedes creerlo?_ en sus rostros y al mismo tiempo suspiraron.

“Sabes, Cas, doy gracias a Dios porque me dio al mejor hermano del mundo y hoy que es un día especial, quería felicitarte” Dijo James mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

“Lo mismo digo Jimmy, y aunque a veces tenemos pleitos, es bueno tener un hermano gemelo como tú” Dijo Castiel quién después de unos segundos se separó de su hermano y juntos decidieron ir a la cocina para cumplir con la tarea que los mayores les encomendaron pero en el camino se quejaban de que ninguno de ellos se quiso quedar para festejarles ni siquiera por ser sábado. Cuando eran niños,  los hermanos Novak se reunían para festejar cada uno de los cumpleaños de los miembros de la familia, pero al parecer, desde hace 5 años estar solos para festejar era ya una tradición.

Cuando Castiel y James abrieron la puerta de la cocina, un unísono “Felicidades” se escuchó y después de unos segundos se entonó el conocido canto de “Cumpleaños feliz” por parte de los presentes.

 La cocina era un bello espacio lleno de ventanas para que se iluminara naturalmente con paredes de color blanco y muebles color negro (todo gracias a la disputa que una vez tuvieron Miguel y Uriel) la distribución de los hermanos Novak daba a mostrar que la mayoría estaba molestos con otros por decisiones que algunos tomaron sin pedir consejo.

La familia Novak era una familia muy tradicional en el que si uno de los presentes deseaba realizar algo debía convocar a una junta familiar para que los demás hermanos brindaran o no su consentimiento.

Las reuniones eran dirigidas por sus padres Charles y Amara pero hace cinco años ellos fallecieron en un accidente de auto, cuando un tráiler los hizo desviarse de su camino estampándose con un poste de luz. Así que la batuta recaía en los hermanos mayores Miguel y/o Uriel.

El descontento más reciente fue ocasionado por Anna quién quería estudiar baile pues mientras Miguel, Uriel y Rafael rechazaban la idea, Baltazar y Gabriel estaban emocionados por la decisión de la joven. Al final pesó más la palabra de los tres hermanos y la pobre Ana no pudo estudiar danza conformándose estudiar esa disciplina en las clases optativas de la secundaria.

 

Castiel y James se sorprendieron al ver que todos sus hermanos estaban allí, la escena era algo rara pero hermosa, ya que los hermanos Novak últimamente solo se veían cada diciembre para la cena de fin de año, pero hoy estaban los 10 hermanos Novak.

Los hermanos Castiel y James eran un par de gemelos pertenecientes a la familia Novak, familia muy conocida en Pontiac, Illinois ya que los hermanos mayores desempeñaban labores muy impresionantes.

Baltazar era un reconocido constructor de navíos, Zacarías era presidente de una compañía de seguros de vida en Pontiac, Raphael y Uriel eran distribuidores de armamento militar, Gabriel por su parte era un actor de teatro y televisión desde los 7 años y Miguel era comandante del ejército nacional de los estados unidos.

Los hermanos menores eran Castiel, James, Hannah y Anna. Hannah tenía 16 años y Ana cumpliría 14 el mes próximo.

Cuando el canto acabó la voz gruesa de Uriel fue la única en escucharse

“Es un honor ser el hermano que inicie con las palabras para conmemorar tan importante acontecimiento. James y Castiel aún recuerdo cuando nuestro padre llegó del hospital un  10 de Septiembre, después de que en una cena nuestra madre se quejara de dolores de parto, al principio padre estaba muy asustado pues las contracciones era muy seguidas para ser normales en una mujer embarazada quién según se había pensado que sería un solo niño, pero gran sorpresa nos llevamos cuando papá llegó diciéndonos que no teníamos un hermano menor y que en realidad eran 2. Y mírense ahora después de 18 años los tenemos aquí grandes y fuertes tal y como nuestro padre quería… ” El discurso de Uriel se prolongó por varios minutos quizás hasta una hora, la verdad fue ignorado por todos,

Los demás hermanos prosiguieron a dar su discurso sobre la felicitación para los jóvenes Novak, ambos evitaban el contacto visual para con sus hermanos pues era algo incómodo ver cómo la mayoría rompía en llanto al recordar las palabras de sus padres. Pero al final todo se resumía en un “pórtense bien y sean felices”.

Tanto James como Castiel no creían en las palabras que sus hermanos decían puesto que era más que comprobado que los Novak no les era posible la libertad de elegir lo que querían hacer, pero simplemente fingían aceptar las palabras de sus hermanos acentuando con un movimiento vertical de sus cabezas.

Al cabo de que el tiempo para los discursos se terminó, se procedió con el resto de las actividades pertenecientes al festejo para los gemelos. Se partió la torta de cumpleaños y se repartió entre los hermanos pero el festejo fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre. Anna se ofreció para ir a ver quién era, hubo un periodo incómodo de silencio pero se cortó cuando la joven gritó. “Tía Nahomi, Samadriel ¡Qué gusto verlos!” y al cabo de unos segundos se apareció la joven acompañada de la mujer y un adolescente.

“Sabía que ustedes comenzarían el festejo sin nosotros, pero como puedo quejarme si desde que Uriel decidió suplantar a Miguel y ser el encargado de dirigir las reuniones familiares perdí las esperanza de recibir un trato digno” dijo la mujer con un tono quejumbroso. Todos los hermanos no emitieron ningún sonido, simplemente se miraron unos con otros y después miraron hacia Uriel para ver su reacción”

La tía Nahomí no era muy querida por parte de los hermanos Novak, pues ella tuvo un severo enfrentamiento con Uriel y Miguel cuando sus padres fallecieron, en aquel momento la tía sugirió ser la encargada legal de todos los bienes materiales y económicos de la familia Novak pero tanto Miguel y Uriel que eran los mayores se reusaron a aceptar tan terrible propuesta. La tía estaba muy enojada con ellos así que usando sus habilidades en derecho logró robarles parte de la herencia y así se hizo dueña de una de las 4 casas de verano que los Novak tenían alrededor del lago, además de tomar dinero del fondo de ahorros que ellos tenían.

Aunque esa historia no era conocida por los hermanos Novak menores quién veían a la tía con mucho cariño porque cada navidad ella se los intentaba ganar dándoles buenos regalos decembrinos y aportando un poco de capital al fondo de ahorros que Charles y Amara decidieron fundar para apoyar a sus hijos. Los mayores veían esos actos como una manera cínica de pedir perdón por sus acciones así que nunca tomaron ni un dólar de lo que allí estaba y procuraron enseñar a sus hermanos que era mejor ganarse el dinero por fuentes propias y usar el fondo de ahorros para grandes emergencias. Pero por respeto a su madre no quisieron envenenar a los pequeños contra su tía ni contra el hijo que ella tenía.

El pequeño Samadriel tenía 14 años, no era hijo sanguíneo de Nahomí sino que ella lo adoptó tiempo atrás cuando visitaron el orfanato de Pontiac. El joven era de buen carácter pero era sumamente limitado por su madre con respecto a su manera de comportarse. Él era alto (más que Castiel) y era de un tono de piel muy claro, cuando eran niños Hannah y Anna bromeaban con el diciendo que si no se cuidaba se volvería invisible. Era rubio y con unos brillantes ojos verdes que casi eran azules, su cara al igual que su voz trasmitía sencillez. En pocas palabras era fácil quererle.

Pero, los hermanos Novak menores eran los que trataban con Samadriel, los mayores lo evitaban y siempre trataban de sobajarlo.

La tía Nahomi se unió al festejo solo para comer un poco de tarta y brindar con lo quedada de Cidra, también comió algunos rabioles que se hicieron las jóvenes Novak, quienes muy alegres le narraban todo lo que habían hecho durante esos años. Hannah le comentó que se unió el club de periodismo y que tardó un par de semanas para convertirse en la editora, pues la Profesora Carlton halló en ella pasión y mucha entrega en su sección “Curioseando en la literatura” que más que nada trataba de recomendaciones de lecturas que se hallaban en la biblioteca y de otras que la joven hallaba en internet. Anna seguía tomando clases de danza de manera particular (sin que sus hermanos lo supieran) y a la vez estudiaba para un concurso de conocimientos de álgebra avanzada en el cual ella era la capitana, la joven resaltaba esto último para que recibiera más apoyo por parte de los demás pues para los mayores Novak, Hannah se estaba ganando más el respeto que Anna.

\--- Espero que tu equipo gane el primer lugar querida.

Dijo Nahomi para demostrar que ella si la apreciaba y así reforzar su confianza para con Anna.

Ya acabando todo el desayuno, Gabriel se puso en pie anunciando que llegaba el momento de entregar los regalos a los festejados siendo el mismo en iniciar el evento dando a los dos una Laptop de última generación.

\--- “espero que la usen bien y con “bien” me refiero a que quiero una cuñada muy pronto” Dijo finalizando con un guiño en señal de picardía. 

Uriel le miró seriamente y tratando de manifestar su incomodidad añadió “Creo que tener pareja va a limitar mucho a nuestros hermanos en sus estudios ¿no crees?, es mejor que usen esos equipos para seguir esforzándose y pronto ir a una buena universidad”.

\--“See, como sea, yo solo doy los regalos nunca pongo condiciones para usarlos… porque… de eso se trata los obsequios, por si no lo sabías, Uriel” Respondió Gabriel a su hermano.

Baltazar decidió interrumpir antes de que eso se volviera otra disputa así que entregó su regalo.

“Sé que ambos irán a la universidad y es incómodo usar el teléfono de monedas de los campus, es por eso que su tío favorito les dará esto…” indicó mientras extendía sus brazos mostrando celulares.

Los gemelos Novak agradecieron los presentes pero decidieron no abrirlos hasta que la fiesta hubiese terminado.

La tía Nahomi se acercó a los jóvenes junto con Samadriel y entregó 4 boletos. “Estos son boletos para un viaje con todos los gastos pagados a la bella ciudad de Roma ustedes podrán llevar a quienes ustedes quieran y  no tiene fecha de caducidad así que pueden usarlo cuando gusten.

Hannah y Anna se levantaron de su lugar con las manos escondidas hacia las espaldas y al llegar hacia dónde estaban sentados los gemelos dijeron casi al mismo tiempo “Espero que les guste nuestro regalo” terminando de hablar entregaron unas cajas pequeñas que de seguro tendrían un anillo o quizás un broche para las corbatas.

Uriel se puso en pie y dijo “Raphael no pudo estar aquí con nosotros pero ambos decidimos hacerles un obsequio, que si bien, no es un aparato moderno, es algo mucho mejor y más beneficioso para su futuro.  Nosotros les ofrecemos una beca en la universidad naval en cualquiera de los estados de la nación americana. Hemos hablado con nuestros superiores y hemos hecho varios méritos así que esperamos que tan siquiera uno de ustedes acepte nuestra oferta”

Ya todos habían terminado de dar sus regalos, así que los gemelos Novak agradecieron por ser tan generosos con ellos. Los hermanos Novak se pusieron en pie para retirarse pero en ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar, Hannah se ofreció en ir a contestar, al principio las burlas hacia ella de que se trataba de un futuro pretendiente se hicieron presentes pero ella los ignoró.

 Al cabo de unos segundos, la joven llegó con el teléfono en mano y dijo que quien llamó preguntó por Castiel pero al enterarse de quien contestó era Hannah decidió colgar. Terminando de decir eso el teléfono volvió a sonar, todos dudaron en contestar pero Gabriel insistió en que se hiciera. Esta vez quien llamaba era Miguel que se disculpaba por no asistir, Cas y Jimmy aceptaron sus disculpas y platicaron por un largo tiempo con su hermano Miguel quien al final les dijo que les envió su regalo que la agencia prometió entregarlo a domicilio ese mismo día, así que les pidió estar atentos pues era un presente lujoso. Los gemelos tenían una ligera idea del regalo de Miguel pero no dijeron nada en voz alta para que no sospechara Uriel.

Cuando colgaron Uriel les interrogó sobre el motivo de la llamada del mayor de todos los Novak, Tanto Castiel y James dijeron que Miguel les felicitó por teléfono y les mencionó algo de un regalo pero no les dijo que era.

Uriel simplemente los miró penetrantemente pero antes de emitir una palabra el timbre sonó de nuevo, pero esta vez los que atendieron fueron los gemelos. Esta vez era el repartidor de correos y un hombre vestido de traje, primero solo le entregó una carta a Castiel, éste firmo de enterado y despidió al cartero. Mientras que el segundo les habló a los dos haciéndoles saber que su auto había llegado a la agencia y que ambos deben ir a recogerlo, pero al enterarse de la edad de los jóvenes comento que era necesaria un permiso para conducir y la presencia de un adulto para así llenar el papeleo correspondiente terminando de hablar el sujeto les dejó un panfleto y se retiró.

James habló seriamente con Castiel sobre la persona que debería acompañarlos a recoger el auto, automáticamente descartaron a Uriel y Raphael quedando la decisión entre Balthazar y Gabriel, pero tras pensarlo un rato se decidieron por Gabriel ya que era más liberal y tenía mucho cariño para con sus hermanitos.

Jimmy miro el sobre que tenía Castiel debajo del brazo, le preguntó por el objeto, obteniendo una respuesta corta y fría de su hermano.

“Castiel, abrela” sugirió emocionado Jimmy. “Tal vez sea otro auto”- añadió mofándose y codeando a su hermano.

“La persona que mando esto, es tan pobre que no tiene para un auto” Dijo Castiel, suspirando profundamente y mirando hacia el cielo, hecho eso bajo la mirada y derramó unas lágrimas mientras le entregaba el sobre a su gemelo.

“¿Quién es Dean Winchester?”- preguntó curioso James mientras leía los datos del remitente.


	2. Hola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean busca a saber de Castiel y nada mejor ni romántico que una carta.

_Lawrence, Kansas. Septiembre 10, 2015_

_Hola Cas, ¿Cómo te va?, espero que bien._

_Espero que cuando ésto te llegue ya sea el día de tu cumpleaños, ya que si no será algo incómodo. Sabes? Hace años que no sé de ti. La última vez fue en tu fiesta de 16 años y yo tuve que irme con mi padre a seguir viajando por toda EUA. Bueno sigo haciendo eso con el viejo y con Sammy. La otra vez fuimos a festejar el 4 de Julio en el gran Cañón (sé que te gusta todo eso de la naturaleza) por eso te he mandado una que otra foto que me tomé allí. Espero que allá salido bien ya que Sam apesta dibujando y haciendo de fotógrafo. No soy muy fotogénico pero creo que es más importante la belleza del cañón._

_Mira… este 18 de septiembre iré a Iowa por mi cuenta, porque quiero estudiar allí. si quieres que nos veamos por mi está bien y eso. sería en el play park en el puente a las 6pm_

_Sé que es tu cumpleaños y te he mando otros regalos a parte de las fotos del cañon, ojalá sea de tu agrado. En el CD te grabé una canción que sé que te encantará. (Es moon river) Recuerdo que te gustaba cantarla porque tu madre lo hacía cuando estabas enfermo. Puedes escucharlo si quieres…_

_Y te ha mandado una foto que encontré en casa de mi abuela. No te preocupes cuando nos veamos me la devuelves._ _J_

_Enserio. Espero verte._

_~~Con amor~~ _ _. Saludos_

_Dean Winchester._

 

 Esa fue la carta que escribió Dean por 8va vez, ya que las primeras siete se equivocaba en alguna parte o escribía algunas palabras de manera terrible y la letra no sería fácil de leer para su amigo de la infancia Castiel Novak. Quién últimamente lo recordaba todo el tiempo e incluso dormido lo hacía. Todo a causa de una foto que encontró en casa de su abuela Deana en la última visita que le hizo. Tenía algo escrito detrás de ella que decía:

 

“ _Gracias por venir a mi fiesta, fuiste el mejor regalo, amigo”_

_Castiel Novak/Sep-2007_

En aquella foto ambos tenían como 10 años, según el recuerdo del rubio la fiesta de su amigo se arruinó porque el clima se puso intenso y mando una fuerte lluvia. Todo lo que se había hecho para el cumpleaños de los gemelos Novak, se arruinó por el temporal. Debido al pésimo tiempo, ningún niño se presentaría. Al menos eso pensaba la mamá de Castiel, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que un niño pequeño y pecoso llegó todo empapado mientras envolvía un objeto en una bolsa de plástico. Ese niño era Dean que no importando el regaño de sus padres fue a festejar a su amigo.

El pastel se deshizo así que la madre de Castiel improvisó uno de Wafles y los decoró con mora azules ya que eran los favoritos de los gemelos y de comer dieron unos hot dogs hechos en la cocina de los Novak.

Castiel llevó a su amigo a su cuarto y le prestó una de las camisetas que tenía, por suerte él y dean era de la misma talla así que la prenda le quedó como guante al pecoso. Dean lidió con las clases de modales que los hermanos de Castiel trataban de darle. Todos lo miraban mal y buscaban la mínima ocasión para sobajarle por su manera de ser y porque Dean se vestía como un vagabundo.

La madre de Castiel, se enojaba y les daba un fuerte regaño. Ella quería mucho a Dean ya que sabía cuánto su hijo apreciaba a ese joven. El festejo acabó cuando James tocó el piano para su familia mientras Castiel cantaba “Moon river”.

 

El rubio volvió en sí y comenzó a guardar todo lo que le enviaría a su amigo por correo, confiaba en que el servicio postal sería eficaz en la entrega del paquete. Colocó el CD, las fotos y la carta dentro de un sobre manila para mañana llevarlo al buzón de la esquina del pueblo. Todo en secreto para que su padre no se enterara.

John no permitiría que Dean se contacte de nuevo con castiel. Ciertas cosas acontecieron hace 2 años cuando tenían 16, las cuales ocurrieron durante la fiesta del ojiazul. Ese recuerdo pesaba mucho en la mente del rubio, por ese error tuvo que dejar a su amigo cuando más lo necesitaba todo por los ideales retrógradas del padre del muchacho.

Sabía que si descubría la carta le daría una paliza, aun a sus 18 años temía del viejo. Muchas veces desquitó su frustración golpeando a su hijo y enseñándolo de manera cruel el cómo ser un buen muchacho “normal”. Se coló por la ventana de su habitación y bajó, tomo la bicicleta poniéndose en marcha para llevar la ofrenda de paz a su viejo amigo que vivía en Iowa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por el retraso en las actualizaciones!!! 
> 
> Gracias por leer y darle amor a mi Fanfic!!!  
> :* /


End file.
